


One time...

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Tumblr made me do it [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, lots of implied things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: There can be many reasons for making a New Year's resolution.This is Jack's





	One time...

It’s not long ago this place filled me with dread. The large, empty rooms with faint echoes of past cruelties barely drowned out by more recent planning. Cold eyes monitoring my every move while skilled hands were cleaning guns or sharpening knives.

But now the bunker feels like home and there’s a bubbly feeling in my stomach almost as if it’s been filled with carbon dioxide; the rooms are still large but they’re no longer empty but rather filled with laughter and heavenly smells of whatever’s cooking on the stove.

I laugh at the picture on the computer screen, wonders how loud Dean would yell if I did to Baby what has been done to the [police car **1** ,](http://photos.orlandoweekly.com/fake-or-florida-31-times-floridas-level-of-wtf-was-almost-unbelievable/?slide=3&chelza) and stands to find someone to tell. I would never bury Her in asphalt like that – I’m not a savage – but dad would laugh at the thought so determined I make my way towards the bathroom he said he’d clean today.

Should’ve known better, I think to myself, as I slide back into my chair, my hands shaking as I try to type out my first ever New Year’s resolution on the twitter thing uncle Sam made me:

_My New Year's resolution is to never by accident walk in on my dad cleaning the shower naked ever again_

**Author's Note:**

> 1: There has been mentioning
> 
>  
> 
> Jack's New Year's resolution shamelessly (and because the rules said it was okay) stolen from [here](http://runt-of-the-web.com/funniest-new-years-resolutions), and for those who're too lazy to look through the entire list:
> 
>  
> 
> As always I completely [wash my hands](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/169572541875/terrible-new-years-resolutions-spncoldesthits) of this


End file.
